


I hate you (so touch me)

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: It was all because of one damn cupcake back in seventh grade. Because of that damn cupcake Jaemin finds himself in Jeno's lap at a Christmas Party in his senior year. Oh, and a mistletoe.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 304





	I hate you (so touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> for carito!
> 
> merry christmas! (I'm sure it's still christmas where you are hehe) hope you enjoy this although it was rushed because of course, leave my procrastination ass to write this ON christmas when it was supposed to be a secret santa gift hehe
> 
> happy holidays everyone!

To be frank, the main reason why Jaemin hates Jeno is because of that one time in seventh grade when Jaemin wanted to confess to his middle school crush with a red velvet cupcake, only to find Jeno licking at his fingertips after recess next to his desk, red velvet crumbs and cream cheese frosting around his lips.

Jaemin screamed then, calling him a _dumb_ _poopface_ before running to the bathroom with tears down his cheeks.

His friends call him petty for holding a grudge for six years over a damn cupcake. He should've labelled the cupcake, they would always tell him, in which Jaemin would scoff in return.

“It’s  _ not _ just a damn cupcake! It was  _ my _ cupcake for Minwoo! I could’ve gotten my first kiss if it wasn’t for that dumb poopface Lee Jeno!”

After that incident, Jaemin started to find every single thing about Jeno annoying.

_ The snowball effect. _ They added onto his hate for the boy bit by bit, the snowball growing larger each day.

From the way he chews his gum to his boisterous laughter at lunch. Down to the way he slings his backpack over one shoulder and the way he smiles proudly when he makes a three pointer. Or even the way he lifts his jersey to wipe the sweat off his forehead, smirking when he catches Jaemin looking his way for just a millisecond.

So yeah, Jaemin simply could not stand Jeno.

-

“Heard there’s a Christmas party at Donghyuck’s next weekend. You wanna go?” Renjun asks him by his lockers when classes had ended one fine Thursday.

“Donghyuck?” Jaemin frowns, shutting his locker closed before leaning on it with his right shoulder, facing his best friend. “Lee Donghyuck?”

“Yes, Lee Donghyuck.” Renjun rolls his eyes. “There’s only one Lee Donghyuck in our grade.”

“No thanks.”  _ Jeno is gonna be there. _ “I need to feed my dog.”

“You don’t have a dog. You live with your aunt.”

“She just adopted one.” Jaemin shrugs.

“She’s allergic.”

“Well-”

Renjun groans. “Come on Jaem it’s our senior year! You can’t sacrifice your own social life just because of Lee Jeno.”

“Who said I didn’t wanna go because of Jeno?”

His best friend raises an eyebrow.

But before Jaemin could come up with another excuse, he feels fingers poking at his sides, just under his ribs where he was most ticklish. He screeches so loud and almost jumps out of his skin.

“Talking about me, doll?”  _ Speak of the devil. _

Jaemin scoffs, turning to the offender. He eyes his messy uniform and blonde hair (he’s pretty sure blonde hair is against the rules, but he doesn’t wanna know how Jeno manages to get away with it) with distaste.

“As if I would waste my breath on you.”

The corner of Jeno’s lips quirk up into a little smirk, eyeing the boy before him up and down, from his slim waist down to his smooth calves. His gaze returns to Jaemin’s flustered face, fighting the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“Sure. Coming to Hyuck’s party next week?”

“You wish.” Jaemin says the exact same time Renjun goes  _ you bet! _ He turns to glare at his best friend, and all he gets is a sheepish smile in return.

Jeno chuckles, placing one of his hands on the locker behind Jaemin, right next to his head. He leans closer, mildly amused that Jaemin does absolutely nothing to push him away.

“See you there then, doll.”

It’s only when Jeno’s figure disappears down the hallway does Jaemin let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He curses under his breath, before turning around and banging his forehead loudly on his locker door.

Renjun pats his shoulder.

-

Jaemin begrudgingly turns up to the party eventually, albeit late because he was procrastinating on his bed. Renjun literally had to drag his ass out from under the sheets and force him into the bathroom, throwing bobby pins in his hair and sprinkling glitter on his cheek bones.

He grumbles under his breath, cursing his best friend for putting him in skin tight ripped jeans and a too large red v-neck knit that keeps slipping off his shoulder. The second he steps into Donghyuck’s home (or rather, mansion), he immediately makes a beeline for the drinks and snacks, not wanting to associate himself with the horny crowd.

He lets Renjun have his fun, despite not really wanting to be alone. But he didn’t want to ruin his best friend’s night so he figures he could just stuff himself with beer and candy canes, and pray that no one would disturb him until he leaves.

But of course  _ he _ had to appear. Just when Jaemin is slowly starting to enjoy himself.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jaemin pointedly ignores him, taking a sip out of his red solo cup before sauntering past the male, purposely bumping his shoulder without even sparing him a glance. He finds a good spot next to a potted plant by the side stairs, bobbing his head to some lame christmas remix.

He barely finishes his last sip of beer before there’s another presence next to him, and irritation slowly bubbles up in his chest. He lets out the deepest, most annoyed sigh, crushing his solo cup with his hands before turning to Jeno.

“Will you leave me the fuck alone for once?”

“Hey no need to get so feisty.” Jeno raises his hands feigning surrender. “Just wanted to give you some company since you’re alone here in this big party.”

“Are you calling me a loser?” Jaemin squints.

“What? No! I just wanted to make sure that-”

But Jeno’s explanation gets interrupted by a loud voice, all slurred from the copious amount of alcohol consumed. The voice being his own best friend.

“OH MY GOD! MISTLETOE!”

His obnoxious screeching successfully gains the attention of other party goers, and now almost the entire student body is watching them, pointing to something on the staircase railing above them and giggling.

Jeno gulps before looking up, and with no doubt, there is a branch of green carelessly stuck to the railing with tape.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” He hears Jaemin groan, and he tries not to visibly look hurt by how repulsed the other boy looked. “Is this some sort of joke?”

“Come on you two!” Donghyuck whines. “It’s tradition!”

“Fuck tradition, who even tapes mistletoe to the damn stairs?!”

“You can just walk away, you know.” Jeno assures him. As much as he would love to taste those lips of his, he didn’t want to force the other. “You don’t  _ have _ to kiss me.”

“Boo!!” Someone else in the crowd jeers, to which Jeno rolls his eyes. “Party pooper!”

“I’m not going to kiss his filthy mouth!” Jaemin scowls, but all he gets is more jeering. He even spots Renjun in the back of the crowd with his phone up, joining the crowd in chanting.

_ Such betrayal. _

“Come on it’s just a kiss!” Another classmate, who he recognises as Yang Yang comments. “Don’t tell me you’ve never even kissed anyone before!”

“Yeah! Just kiss!”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Jaemin’s ears burn red at all the eyes that were on him. He tries to drown out the pointed stares and chuckles sent his way, along with side comments saying he had never kissed anyone yet. It was true, but he didn’t want the entire student body to know that. He felt embarrassed.

“Guys just let it go, you’re making him uncomfortable.” Jeno tries to calm the crowd, but they wouldn’t back down. He considers just grabbing Jaemin’s hand and pulling him out of there, but the other moves faster.

It was so quick that if Jeno blinked he wouldn’t even have felt it. Jaemin gave the most simple, short peck on his lips before whooshing past him and up the stairs at the speed of light. And Jeno is rendered speechless for two whole minutes before he even realises what had happened.

He barely hears the cheers and catcalls, and all he sees is Donghyuck winking at him before nudging his head towards the stairs.

_ You’re welcome. Now go get him. _ He manages to make out from what his best friend was mouthing.

And he doesn’t hesitate before pushing past sweaty bodies and striding up to the second floor of Donghyuck’s home.

-

Jeno takes a whole five minutes to find Jaemin, catching his breath when he finally notices the figure leaning against the railing of the balcony.

He straightens out his clothes and clears his throat, sliding the door open and leaning on his elbows next to him.

There’s a short silence before Jaemin lets out a shaky breath. “What do you want now, I’m not in the mood.”

“I was just worried.”

He hears the other snort lightly. “Right.”

“You just ran off without a word.” Jeno shrugs, turning on his side to face him. “You alright?”

“What’s it to you?”

Jeno sighs. “I care about you, Jaemin.”

The other male doesn't respond, instead biting on his lower lip and gazing down at his twiddling thumbs. Jeno doesn’t press for a reply either, opting to count the pretty lashes that fan on Jaemin’s glittered cheeks every time he blinks, or gawk at the gentle slope of his cute nose.

He’s far too deep in his thoughts he barely hears what Jaemin mutters under his breath moments later.

“Sorry what?”

“You were my first kiss.” Jaemin is shy when he repeats his words, avoiding Jeno’s eyes completely and gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Oh. Uhm well,” Jeno scratches the back of his head, unsure of what to say. Part of him feels happy, proud even that he was Jaemin’s first kiss. But the other male would probably hit him if he started celebrating out of nowhere. “Then why did you do it though?”

Jaemin shrugs. “I don’t do well with peer pressure.”

Jeno refrains from letting out a little chuckle, thoroughly endeared by his words. “Well, I’m sorry that you were forced into it and had to lose your first kiss to me.”

He waits for Jaemin’s snarky response as per usual, but it doesn't come this time.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t so bad I guess.” Jaemin finally turns to him and peers at him from under his lashes, and Jeno almost wants to jump off the balcony from how pretty he looked. “Sorry if it uh, wasn’t good or something.”

“Oh no don’t worry!” Jeno waives him off with a nervous laugh. “You were so quick I didn’t even have time to find out.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

There’s an awkward silence, and Jeno contemplates just leaving him alone for the rest of the night, but then there’s a figure crowding into his personal space and another peck, longer than the first, on his lips.

He gapes at Jaemin with wide eyes, the tingle his kiss left on his lips making his heart almost burst out of his chest.

“W-was that better?”

“You,” Jeno pauses, mentally slapping himself and getting his head together. He looks at Jaemin’s flustered face, cheeks pink and the tip of his nose red from the cold. And this time he doesn’t fight the urge to do what he’s always wanted to.

Placing both his palms on the curve of Jaemin’s waist, he pulls him closer, relishing in the way his breath hitches when the tips of their noses almost touch.

“You’re gonna have to kiss me again if you want a better answer to that.”

Jeno doesn’t wait this time, immediately pressing his lips onto Jaemin’s. He preens at the way he gasps and literally melts in his hold, letting the other wind his arms around his neck. His warm breath fans over Jaemin’s cheek when lets out a sigh of content, and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

He swipes his tongue along the seam of Jaemin’s lips, running his palms up and down his sides to encourage him. The other boy whimpers as he parts his lips, letting Jeno’s tongue slip in.

Jaemin tastes like cheap beer and peppermint. And kissing him was so intoxicating Jeno felt like he was slowly losing his mind. He lets him experimentally suck on his tongue while he grips on his waist tighter and pulls him impossibly closer.

He doesn’t miss the way Jaemin literally groans into his mouth when their hips meet, and suddenly his kisses get more aggressive.

He lewdly sucks on his tongue, fingers gripping at Jeno’s blonde locks and pressing his hips to Jeno’s once more.

Jeno continues to bring their hips together while their kiss starts to get sloppy, the fronts of their jeans rubbing deliciously as they practically devoured each other’s mouths. His right hand slowly travels down Jaemin’s back to the curve of his ass and  _ squeezes _ .

And Jaemin downright moans before pulling away, but his arms remain around Jeno’s neck.

His lips are now a deep pink colour, and it’s glistening with spit as does his chin. Jeno doesn’t think he’s seen anything hotter than the sight before him.

“Sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Jaemin attempts to apologise between ragged breaths, but Jeno simply shakes his head with a smile and brings his arms down to hold them with his own.

Jaemin’s sweater slips off one side of his shoulder at the action, and Jeno’s eyes darken at the newly exposed skin.

“Do you maybe wanna help each other?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well.” Jeno looks down at their crotches, and Jaemin follows suit. He flushes an even deeper red when he realises that the both of them are hard.

“O-oh. Uhm, sure? But can we take it inside though I’m kinda cold.”

“Of course.”

Jeno doesn’t let go of his hand as he leads him back into the house, and he pulls him into an empty room as if it was his own home, quickly locking the closed door behind them.

Jaemin takes a quick visual tour of the room. It’s average sized with a bed in the middle, a desk and a wardrobe. The warm lighting emitting from just the table lamp makes the atmosphere a little more sensual, and Jaemin blushes as his imaginations run wild.

“Are we going to, yknow…” Jaemin trails off, feeling a little shy about the whole situation despite the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Oh no,” Jeno perks up, still holding his hand and gently guiding him to the bed. “We don’t have to do  _ that _ if you don’t want to.”

“Okay. But I would still like to get rid of our problem here though.”

Jeno chuckles as he takes a seat at the edge of the bed and manspreads. Jaemin shamelessly stares this time.

“Don’t worry, doll. Come here,” He pats his lap with his free hand, urging him to take a seat. “We can do something else.”

Jaemin obliges, settling each of his thighs on Jeno’s sides and holding onto his biceps as he sits right on his crotch. They both groan at the friction, and it’s not even a second later when their lips meet again fervently.

They kiss a little more desperately this time, not giving a care about the drool dripping down their chins or the incoherent noises leaving each other’s lips.

Jeno’s hands have already found their place on Jaemin’s ass, pushing their hips together at any given moment. The boy goes putty in his hold when he slips a hand up his sweater, trailing up his bare skin with his warm fingertips.

“Jeno..” Jaemin pulls away from the kiss breathing out his name. “Please.. It hurts..”

“Shh it’s okay, kitten, just roll your hips okay? It’ll feel good.” Jeno slowly guides him as he presses soft kisses from the back of his ear down to his jaw.

Jaemin does as he’s told, experimentally rolling his hips down onto Jeno’s and his breath hitches at the newfound pleasure. He feels Jeno latching his lips on his collarbone, and he feels pleasantly overwhelmed when he rolls his hips down once more.

There’s a sense of pride that goes straight to his head when Jeno groans into his neck at his actions, rutting his own hips upwards at the same time that he rolls his hips downwards. He lets Jeno leave more kisses and suck more hickeys along his neck, his attention more on the heightening pleasure down below as he starts to rock his hips against Jeno’s faster and faster.

His jeans are so tight it almost feels like a second skin, and Jaemin promptly tells himself that the next time he ever thinks about dry humping another boy at a party he might just wear a skirt instead for more comfort.

He also thinks about how Jeno would react to him in a skirt, and the thought of the other boy getting all handsy with him makes him whine as his hips start to stutter.

He shamelessly moans out Jeno’s name as he picks up the speed of his rutting hips, feeling a pool of warmth in his lower abdomen.

“I think I’m close..”

“Me too.” Jeno groans as well before grabbing his chin with two fingers and messily pressing his lips to his.

It’s not long before Jaemin’s hips make one final stutter and he cums in his pants, teeth gnawing on Jeno’s bottom lip and he whimpers into his mouth. Jeno follows right after, hands squeezing Jaemin’s ass as he rides out his orgasm.

They kiss a little longer as they both come down from their highs, not caring about the wet patches in their jeans or their soiled underwear. It’s only when Jaemin feels like he’s running out of breath does he pull away panting, letting Jeno bring the fallen collar of his sweater back up on his shoulder.

“Well that was..” Jaemin breaks the ice, now that the both of them have come to their senses. He isn’t sure what was going to happen next, now that he and the boy he supposedly hated just made out and had clothed sex at a party.

The worst part was that neither of them were drunk.

He waits for Jeno to say that what they did was a mistake. And if he doesn’t then maybe he’ss be the one to say it. He sees Jeno open his mouth and he readies himself to get off his lap and do the walk of shame and -

“ _ Hot _ .”

“Huh?”

“Hot. That was hot. You’re really hot.” Jeno rambles.

Jaemin lets out a little laugh at Jeno’s sudden dorkiness as if he wasn’t just sucking on his neck like a leech and calling him  _ kitten _ just moments before.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He couldn’t help but lean forward and give him another kiss.

“Hey can this not just be a one time thing?” Jeno says when they separate.

“What do you mean? You wanna be friends with benefits or?”

“No! I mean,” Jeno clears his throat, reaching a hand up to fix the bobby pins in Jaemin’s dark hair. “Do you wanna go out with me?”

“Oh,” Jaemin pauses, before a smug grin laces his lips. “Are you gonna eat my cupcake if I say yes?”

Jeno groans. “That was in seventh grade! I was jealous, okay!”

“Oh?”

“I’ve liked you since then, I really didn’t want you to give that cupcake to Minwoo.” He mumbles under his breath.

Jaemin tilts his head back in laughter, suddenly finding the confession adorable (despite it being six years late) and all the years he’s spent resenting the boy beneath him went down the drain.

“Fine, I’ll go out with you Lee Jeno.” He says, but grimaces at the sticky feeling in his jeans when he shifts around. “But we should probably change our pants first.”

“Oh shit, yeah we should!”

“And make sure you buy me a cupcake too.”

“I’ll buy you twenty!”

“Cute. Now what do you think about skirts?”


End file.
